Speak Marf Speak
Speak, Marf, Speak is the eighteenth episode of Robot and Monster.It got 1.73 million views worldwide. Summary Robot invents a device that translates Marf's language into speech, however things get out of hand when Marf is finally able to reveal his evil plans, enslaving both Robot and Monster, and even Ogo, in the process. Characters *Robot *Monster *Marf *Mr. Wheelie *Ogo *Snap Winsome Trvia *This marks the first and maybe only time we get to hear Marf speak. *In many ways to sneak into Robot and Monster's apartment, Ogo is shown to climb through the trash chute. *This is the first time we see Ogo and Mr. Wheelie interact with each other. *Snap Winsome has the same voice as Man-Artica from Fanboy and Chum Chum. *It is revealed that Ogo sneaks into Robot and Monster's apartment even when they are not present, and we get a glimpse into the many activities he does that Marf blackmailed him with. *One of the flashbacks of Ogo's activities in Robot and Monster's apartment shows him bathing in their tub with a picture of himself, which is the same one Ogo tried to give to them in Adventures in Babysitting. *It is revealed in this episode that Robot has a fear of puppets. *When Monster dresses Marf as a pirate, the hat and eyepatch make him nearly resemble the Captain from the intro of the Nick show Spongebob Squarepants. *Marf reveals his great animosity for Mr. Wheelie because of having to constantly hide from him, despising him enough that he blackmailed Ogo to try and crush him with a fridge. *Snap Winsome's appearance as well as his haristyle appear similar to the character Chris Chuggy from the show Fanboy and Chum Chum. Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.36.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.37.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.37.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.38.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.38.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.38.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.39.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.39.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.39.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.40.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.40.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.40.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.41.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.41.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.34.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.35.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.35.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.36.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.36.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.36.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.37.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.37.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.37.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.38.15 PM.png|I'd be afraid, too. That is one FREAKY puppet. Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.38.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.38.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.39.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.48.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.48.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.48.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.41.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.49.12 PM.png|I REALLY want to know what he was doing in this flashback... Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.42.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.42.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.42.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.43.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.20.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.40.04 PM.png|That was just in his butt... Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.21.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.21.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.43.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.43.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.44.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.45.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.45.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.45.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.46.01 PM.png|O_o Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.46.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.46.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.47.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.47.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.47.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.47.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.48.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.52.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.52.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.52.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.52.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.53.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.53.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.53.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.53.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.54.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.54.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.54.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.55.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.55.18 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1